


Sock on the door

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexy Times, Wordcount: 100-500, ish, theres mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: scott walking in on Stallison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock on the door

There’s moaning and two bodies is the first thing Scott notices. The second is that it’s his best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

Scott’s mouth flopped open, unsure of what he was seeing for a second before his hands flew up to cover his eyes. 

"Oh, God," Scott groaned. "Ever heard of putting a sock on the door?" He snapped.

Allison screeched and Stiles grabbed the nearest thing. It was a blanket and he threw it over both him and Allison. “This is why you use a door Scott!” He exclaimed. “The curtains were drawn for a reason dick face!”

"Oh, God, this is as bad as watching our parents have sex, I’m out, we will never speak of this. No. Just no."

And with that Scott left.

Allison looked to Stiles. “I think he took that well.”

"Same," Stiles agreed before looking to her.

She grinned and launched back on him, laughing. He grinned.


End file.
